


Live a Little

by celeste9



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, Innuendo, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-22 02:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9577286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celeste9/pseuds/celeste9
Summary: “That sounds like a terrible idea,” Rey said, frowning across the room at Poe. It had been difficult to find an X-wing on Jakku that wasn’t entirely smashed to pieces but she’d seen enough of them to know the cockpits really weren’t built for two.Sex in an X-wing, really. Ridiculous.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [songstress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/songstress/gifts).



> Because having sex in an X-wing does sound like an awful idea but yeah, Poe's definitely done it. :) Hope you enjoy this treat!

“That sounds like a terrible idea,” Rey said, frowning across the room at Poe. It had been difficult to find an X-wing on Jakku that wasn’t entirely smashed to pieces but she’d seen enough of them to know the cockpits really weren’t built for two.

Sex in an X-wing, really. Ridiculous.

“It is,” Poe said with a wide grin. “Completely terrible, I do not advise it. Except, you know, for how I do. Live a little, right?”

“That doesn’t make any sense, you just said--”

“Seems to me,” Finn interrupted, “that you’d end up with a lot of things… poking… where they shouldn’t.”

“You do,” Poe said, somewhat mournfully.

Finn looked appalled. He shifted in place, as if subconsciously protecting himself from levers and knobs that weren’t there.

Rey only just restrained herself from rolling her eyes. “Do I even want to know what possessed you to attempt to have sex in your X-wing?”

“The wild days of my youth.”

Finn snorted. “You’re, like, five years older than me, Poe.”

“Sure, five years, let’s go with that,” Poe said, winking at Rey. As he was sitting on the bottom bunk and Finn was on the top, this went unnoticed by Finn. “Also, it wasn’t my X-wing, exactly.”

“It doesn’t sound very sexy,” Rey said. She had a good deal of fondness for starships but she didn’t quite see the appeal in trying to cram two bodies into somewhere they didn’t fit and then attempting to eke some pleasure out of it. She was entirely in support of a bit of adventure in her sex life but doing it in X-wing cockpits was a bit beyond her, really.

“It does if you’re in love with your ship, like Poe,” Finn said.

“How dare you malign our love,” Poe said in mock offense. “But I never fucked anyone in Black One, I’ll have you know. She is far too precious to me.”

“Bet you’ve jacked off in there, though.”

“A gentleman never tells.”

Finn threw his pillow down at Poe but the angle was awkward so Poe just caught it, laughing. He threw it back up but his aim was terrible and it just fell back down onto the floor between the bunks and Rey’s bed.

(Their bed, often. They didn’t all quite fit, really, on any of the mattresses, but Rey’s was somewhat more feasible than the bunks. Sometimes they dragged Rey’s and Poe’s together but then the problem was someone always fell into the crack. One day, Rey hoped, they would have a bed that actually fit them.)

Rey watched them in mild amusement, tucking her legs beneath her, though she was still mostly concerned with considering the whole X-wing thing. How was it even _possible_? Poe seemed to be saying it was, if inadvisable, given the fact that he was claiming he’d done it. But then, maybe he was just full of shit.

“Tell me more, though,” she said, and both Finn and Poe blinked at her.

“What?” Poe said.

“About the _X-wing,_ ” Rey said, impatient. “You’ve actually had sex in one? You had an orgasm in the cockpit, with another person? Alien? Whatever?”

Finn was snickering up in his bunk but Poe’s ears were flushing faintly.

“It wasn’t great sex, okay?” he admitted. “It was super awkward and impossible to get comfortable and I had bruises for days in places no one should ever have bruises. But, yeah.” Now he was smiling, small and faint and maybe a little wistful. “We both got off. It was… memorable.”

“Memorable,” Rey repeated. That was the draw, she thought. Awkward and uncomfortable but memorable, something that Poe held onto, that was making his face look so soft and fond.

Rey didn’t have many pleasant memories from before, before Finn, before Poe, before the Resistance. Finn didn’t really, either. Rey knew that that was partly - mostly, maybe - what this was, it was Poe trying to give them something good to remember, trying to share the things that he had had. He had made it sort of his own personal mission to fill their lives with everything they had missed out on, to create new memories to help crowd out the unpleasant ones, the ones that had made them who they were but that weren’t all that nice to dwell on.

“Yeah,” Poe said. “Sex is about having fun, you know? So that’s what we did. We thought it was a great idea, and it wasn’t, it was a terrible idea, except those are the kind of terrible ideas that are actually pretty great.” He chuckled. “Well, she actually said from the start it was a terrible idea but she still went for it.”

“And this is what you’re advising? Slightly terrible sex?”

“Slightly terrible, amazingly fun sex,” Poe clarified. “Important distinction.”

Rey looked up at Finn but he had gone weirdly quiet, leaning over the side so he could see Poe better, just listening. He shrugged his shoulders at her.

“Okay,” Rey said slowly, a little bit curious and a little bit intrigued in spite of herself. “But if it’s hard to fit two we definitely won’t fit three.”

“Definitely not,” Poe agreed. “I’ve done it already; you two can have a go. I’ll… watch.” He was grinning again. One of his hands was resting high up on the inside of his thigh and he started rubbing his fingertips in small, circular motions, clearly entirely deliberately.

Rey felt a flush starting at her neck and going all the way up. “You’ll watch?”

“Mmm,” Poe said, nodding. He ran his tongue over his bottom lip and moved his hand a bit higher. “I like watching.”

“Kriffing hell,” Finn muttered, all but jumping down the ladder from the top bunk so he could kneel on Poe’s bed instead, knocking Poe onto his back and kissing him while Poe made a muffled, breathless groan into his mouth, his fingers curling into Finn’s shirt.

That hot flush was settling into Rey’s belly, like a curl of eagerness and want. She let Finn grab her by the waist and pull her up while Poe laid there on his back, looking mussed and happy and maybe a tad smug.

“Come on, let’s live a little,” Finn said, his hands a firm weight on Rey’s hips, his dark eyes teasing.

Rey decided she had no desire at all to argue.


End file.
